Saving Ally
by Inovermyheadinlove
Summary: Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Dez Wade, and Trish De La Rosa were all childhood friends. They all met when they were seven years old, and they've been inseparable ever since. Let's take a look at where their journey begins. Travel through the lives of the "fearsome foursome" as they grow up. Present Day? "Don't you understand? I just couldn't save her!"
1. Chapter 1

Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Dez Wade, and Trish De La Rosa were all childhood friends. They all met when they were seven years old, and they've been inseparable ever since. Let's take a look at where their journey begins.

(1st grade, Marino Elementary)

It was recess, and as soon as the bell rang dozens of little feet rushed out the door onto the adjacent playground. Now, most seven year olds would love recess. I mean who could resist the magical slide, the swings that make you fly, the challenging hop scotch, and the wonderful freeze tag. Unlike most seven year olds, there was one girl who stuck out. Her name was Allison Dawson, preferably Ally. She was a straight A student, had excellent citizenship, always colored _inside_ the lines, and never participated in recess. She preferred to spend her time outdoors under a shady oak tree reading a book. You could never catch Ally without a book in her hands, but she didn't read the ordinary princess books or the classic Biscuit books, no she wanted to be a veterinarian and she studied for it. So one day as she was sitting under her favorite oak, she saw a shadow cast over her page. "Excuse me, your blocking the Sun". "No one can block the Sun! Unless it's sunblock!". Ally looked up to find the obnoxious and idiotic voice belonging to none other than Austin Moon. "What do you want Austin?" Ally asked. "I was just wondering if you wanted to play with me, ya know do something other than read that stupid book!" Austin replied. By now Ally was furious! "No one insults my preferred taste in novels Moon, and why would I want to play with an academically inferior kid like you?" Meet Austin Moon. He's seven years old, loud, rambunctious, has a low attention span, and is always in the time out chair. After what Austin perceived as in insult from Ally, he stormed off to go find someone else to play with. Ally settled back down with her book, and was about to resume reading when she saw Ms. Crenshaw approaching her. "Ms. Dawson, I have been slack about enforcing this rule with you, but I am forcing you to interact with your classmates. It is not good for you to never get physical exercise, and this will help you become closer with your classmates. Now go!"

On the other side of the playground is a short Latina girl with the curliest hair you've ever seen arguing with a redhead who was very tall for his age. "Stop pulling my hair, or I'm telling!" "Who are you gonna tell? Huh? I just wanted to see if it would go back to being curly!" Suddenly the short Latina girl loudly yells "TEACHER!", and soon Ms. Crenshaw comes rushing over. "What's the matter Trish, is something wrong?" Meet Trish. A seven year old with a fiery temper, notoriously curly hair, and an interesting fashion sense. "Teacher, Dez won't stop pulling my hair, and he's annoying!" "She started it, she called me a tree!" Meet Dez. He's seven years old, tall for his age, has red hair, and also has an interesting fashion sense. "Trish, Dez, you both need to be nice to watch other. So apologize. Good, now go mingle with someone else"

Ally didn't like having to interact with her fellow classmates, but she never disobeyed the teacher. Slowly walking the edge of the sandbox, she stops right in front of a pair of dirty Converse. "Hey Moon, you wanna do something?" "Well, well, well. _Ally Dawson_ wants to play with me? I never thought I'd see the day." "I'm not doing this because I want to, I'm forced to." Suddenly Austin jumps up on top of the slide, shouts "FREEZE TAG", and grabs Ally wrist, pulling her into the empty field along with all the other kids. "Austin, I don't know how to play". "It's okay, just stay behind me. You'll be on my team" As Ally watches in amusement at how her fellow humans could waste so much energy just stupidly chasing each other, she doesn't notice that she's lost Austin. At this point she's vulnerable, and scared. Unexpectedly, she feels a hard shove to her back, and as she's falling she's expecting to come into contact with the hard ground. Unfortunately she hits something soft, something like Austin Moon's cheek. Suddenly everything goes quiet as all attention is turned towards them. Looking around, all Ally hears is "Ally kissed Austin" "Ally kissed Austin" "Ally kissed Austin". Not believing her luck, she just stays rooted to the spot in fear. Suddenly Austin steps in front of Ally and says, "this wouldn't have happened if _someone_ hadn't pushed her so hard" If it wasn't bad before, then things had definitely gotten worse. All around them kids had created a circle, chanting "Austin likes Ally" "Austin likes Ally" Austin likes Ally". Ally was so embarrassed that she didn't notice Austin grab her wrist and lead her away from the taunting kids. They also weren't around to see Trish _and_ Dez emerge from the crowd, and shout "Hey, what are you looking at?!" Soon the crowd scattered, and the day resumed as normal. Except the four people it impacted, they would never forget.

These four soon to be friends were connected in a way that no one knew.


	2. Chapter 2

After that day in first grade, everyone became friends. They realized that even though they all had their differences with one another, they completed each other. There was Austin, the cool and laid back one. Dez, the goofy, eccentric one. Ally, the serious one. And Trish, the loud, bossy one. It was an odd combination, but for them it worked. Every member of the "Fearsome Foursome" is now 16 years old, and they all attend Marino High. Let's see how things have progressed.

Nine years have passed since that one fateful day, and so far everyone is still together. Unfortunately when you leave middle school, and enter high school, connections tend to be broken. Also, another side effect of living in a small town, most everybody attends the same school. So you can guess that all the people that didn't leave their little small town, and the very same people you went to elementary(and middle) school with, will follow you to high school. Here's where the severed connections come in. In elementary school we have "friends", in middle school we still have friends (that may or may not stab us in the back), but in high school you're introduced to cliques. You have the cool cliques like the jocks or cheerleaders, and then you have the seemingly less important ones. You have the geeks/nerds, the outcasts, and the "bad crowd". Don't lie, you know what I'm talking about. As per normal, even though you remain friends, people tend to drift apart. Especially during high school, and especially to people who've been friends for a long time. So we all know that since Austin is the cool and laid-back one in the group, he was immediately dragged into the jocks/cheerleader category. Not only is he incredibly good-looking, he's extremely athletic. So he was prime material for them, but what about the others? Well, since Dez loves acting/filming, he decided to join the drama club and he does weekly productions. This automatically labeled him as an outcast because the jocks and cheerleaders are the head of the school and basically run everything. According to them, he's uncool and not fit to associate with. Now Trish, given her loud and bossy demeanor was classified in the "bad crowd" because she was always getting into fights, doing drugs, and violating school policy. The last one left, but certainly not the least. Ally is stuck being labeled a geek or a nerd. Remember how she wanted to be veterinarian? Well she still does, so she's so focused on her studies that her friendship kinda went by the wayside. She worked so hard that she shut everyone out, and everyone kinda split up. Everyone did their own thing and became their own person. They were no longer the "Fearsome Foursome", but the "Lonesome Onesome". Austin went on to become one of the most well-known and well-rounded sports player at Marino High, and the fame kinda went to his head. Needless to say, he changed. During the time Dez was stuck doing high-school level performances, he was scouted by a film agent and he left for Hollywood. Trish's drug addiction finally caught up to her, and she had finally reached her limit. She had no more chances, and she was kicked out of school. Lastly, Ally was so focused on her schooling that all her hard work paid off, and she was currently the student with the best grades in the entire school (According to her, it wasn't much of a competition). But, while she was so focused she didn't realize how alone she had become. Being ahead of her class, and ready to start work that was for next year, Ally reflected back on her sophomore year.

Where were her friends? What have they been up to? Ally wondered what they were doing that very moment.

She also wondered, _are they as happy as I am?_ The real question is: Were they ever happy at all?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

So now we wonder how they all felt about how their life turned out. Were they happy with the choices they made, and content with the person they've become?

 **(Senior Year, Austin)**

Woah, I'm finally a senior! I'm eighteen, and living the high life. I am extremely popular, incredibly good-looking, and I am the best athlete on all of Marino High's male sports teams. Yep, that includes baseball, basketball, football, soccer, and track. I am the MVP of every team, and I am so skilled that I have multiple sport scholarship offers. Which is a good thing because I was so focused on sports that maybe I forgot to do all my schoolwork. You might ask, "Austin how could you still play sports if you don't maintain your grades?" Then I'd reply, "Oh, that's easy. I am so valuable to Marino High because I attract so much attention to the school that they can't afford to lose me." So I just "graduate" this year with fake grades that the principal kinda exaggerated a little bit. So it's a win-win. I graduate with a sport scholarship, and I still maintain my image that I'm smart.

 **(Senior Year, Ally)**

Woohoo! I'm a senior now! I made it to my last day of high school with perfect attendance, perfect grades, and I'm even Valadectorian! Sure, it was tough dealing with being called a "nerd" or a "geek" on a daily basis for the past two years, but I succeeded in earning my education while also studying to be a veterinarian on the side. I am so far ahead of everyone in my graduating class, that I already know information that I wouldn't learn until my third year of college. Really, there's no point in me attending college, but I can always learn more! I vaguely noticed that I saw less and less of my friends over time, but my education is more important and they all have their own business. There was some times that I was really lonely and no one was around, but I just pushed those feelings aside. I don't need friends, I need an education. So, I'm off to University!

 **(Hollywood, Dez)**

After dropping out of high school to pursue my dream of acting in Hollywood, I landed some minor roles here and there, but I was aiming for a lead role. I starred in a few movies that cost more to produce than they made, but it was a start! I was young, and all actors have a tough time at first. All I needed was to gain some experience, and soon I'd land a major role. I was almost 19 when I landed a part in a broadway musical, and I was more than just a townsperson, but still not the lead. I earned a little more money from that production, but I still wasn't living that Hollywood Dream yet. I wasn't rich, I wasn't famous, and I wasn't living in an exquisite penthouse. Instead, I was stuck in a crappy, one-room apartment that was on the poor side of town, and had bars over the doors and windows. I had mold growing in the corner, and the floor sloped. I was sick of not experiencing the "Hollywood Glamour", but even more sick that I had hardly any education to fall back on.

 **(Trish, corner of 5** **th** **and Tuppen)**

After being kicked out of school, I had nothing. I never really paid attention _when_ I did attend class, but I was also absent a lot when I was smoking weed and vandalizing school property. All I knew was I hated that place! It was really cramping my vibe _man_. Yep, I may or may not be high again. Anyway, I stayed at home for awhile, but soon my parents got sick of my behavior and threw me out. But that's okay cause I have my boyfriend, Macky, to take care of me. He took me in, and let me stay with him and his buddies in this room underneath a bar. I don't question how he gives me presents like new phones, expensive jewelry, and a new laptop, but I am definitely the bread-winner in this relationship. Since no one wanted to hire a high-school dropout and drug addict, I became what I had to. A girl of the streets. I'm not exactly proud of it, but with no education and no job, my body was the only thing that provided income. It was a miserable existence, but it wasn't like I could turn my life around at this point. So to drown my sorrows, I drink and use. _And suddenly, it's all good._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! I hate that my absence was so long, but here's a new chapter! I know, I know, it's no consolation to the amount of time I made you wait, but I'm truly sorry! If there's anyone left to read this, enjoy!**

 **Principal Adams:**

Good afternoon, I'd like to start off by saying how proud I am of all our students, and I wish them look in their future endeavors. Now, a speech from this year's valedictorian, Alyson Dawson.

 **Ally's P.O.V.**

"Hello everyone, my name is Ally Dawson, and first congrats to all our graduates! We've all come so far, and succeeded even though we've all had our ups and downs through the years. I know some of you, like me, have been preparing for college since the day you enrolled here, and others couldn't wait to finish the mandatory attendance, but we should all be proud of all we've accomplished and realize we all have unlimited potential. If you're like me, you may have been so focused on your education that you suffered through being called a nerd or a geek, but none of that matters because your success will be proof of all your hard work, and nothing will bring you greater satisfaction. Others were focused on just having a good time, and that has always been something that was hard for me to comprehend. I don't know how anything could be more important than you education and future, but through this journey I lost something. I lost my friends. We were inseparable, but we each put our own things ahead of each other, and we drifted apart. I look out into the crowd today, and I notice that two of my friends are absent, and one friend is so different that we can't even be around each other. This was a day that we all looked forward to, but more importantly we looked forward to, together. While my education has always been my main priority, I learned what it was like to have real friends, and due to my selfishness and greed, I've lost them. I never thought I needed anything else, but when you lose someone important then it makes you think. While I want to encourage you to pursue your education, I also want you to remember that if you have someone special in your life, don't let your own plans be more important than them. Over time you will become so immersed in your plans, that you won't even notice that you're drifting apart. Then one day, you'll realize they're no longer there, and you all alone. You have no one there for you, and even though you got everything you wanted, you have no one to share it with. You think you have everything in the world, but your miserable, because you lost your source of true happiness. Someone who never let you forget who you really are. Thank you.

 **Principal Adams:**

Andy Bates, Alexander Bernard, Ally Dawson… Austin Moon.

 **Austin's P.O.V.**

"Everybody hold up! I have something to say! I am a fake, and the principal fixed my grades! I'm actually smart, but I was so caught up in my athletics that I never did my schoolwork and fell behind. But, I was so valuable to the school that the principal would fake my grades, so he wouldn't lose his main attraction. Also, my friend is Ally Dawson! You might call her a nerd, but she's the smartest girl I know, and deserves all the success she's earned. I am not ashamed to call her my friend, but I'm ashamed that I let my fame go to my head and make me forget who I really was and who really mattered. After that I grabbed Ally's hand, and dragged her out of the auditorium, because I knew how furious Principal Adams was with me for revealing his plot.

 **Principal Adams:**

And now I'd like to introduce the graduating class of 2016! (Minus Ally Dawson and Austin Moon) Graduates, you may now switch your tassels! Congratulations! I can't literally un-graduate them since I already gave them their diplomas, but I am still angry that Mr. Moon revealed that information. Nevertheless, I won't revoke his graduation, because I honestly don't want to deal with him again next year, and I have to fix this scandal.

 **Ally's P.O.V.**

Oh my god! What was that? When did he decide we were friends again? He really hurt me, but I guess I'm also to blame… I wonder where Trish and Dez are, our group isn't and may never be complete again. Gosh, I can't believe he dragged me out of my graduation ceremony! It did feel nice though when he acknowledged our renewed friendship. Have I missed him? I don't know what to do. Do I try to go back to the way things were? What about college? My future? My happiness?

 **Austin's P.O.V.**

Wow, okay that was a bold move pulling her out of the ceremony. What if she's upset that she missed it? Ugh, I'm such an idiot! Why did I ever leave her? Why didn't I realize she was always better for me than my popular friends? Why did I let my fame go to my head, and forget my roots? Ugh, my education is screwed! I'll be lucky if I even get accepted into college now. God, Ally must be so disappointed. I wonder if she still cares about me? I wouldn't blame her if she didn't, I was awful to her. Heck, I think I may have even teased her throughout the years. Ugh, I've been such an awful friend to her! I wonder if she'll give me another chance? I wonder if I'll get another chance?

 **Ally's P.O.V.**

Austin I don't know if we're friends or not, but I'm sick and tired of putting my education before my happiness. When we were all together, those were some of the happiest times of my life, and I've never been that happy ever again. I've been lonely, and I hated that I had no one to talk to when I needed to, and I had no one to confide in. All my success was worthless if I had no one to share it with, and no one else to be proud of me. I've missed you, Trish, and Dez, and I'm so sorry that I let my determination of pursuing my education make me forget you. I realize that I was wrong, and that knowledge isn't everything! I'm nothing without y'all, and I need and want you back in my life. I want to get the group back together. For all of our's sake.

 **Austin P.O.V.**

Oh Ally, thank god! I thought you'd never realize how detrimental your pursuit was to your health! That's why we tried to get you away from studying so much! We were worried about you! I'm sorry too. I never should have let my education fall behind, and sports were never worth my future. I just thought that's what I was expected to do, so I changed and I forgot one of the most important people in my life. I'm sorry that I pushed you to the side, and I honestly need you guys because you make me a better person. I wish I could take back all my mistakes, and I wish none of us ever got separated. I really did miss you guys, but I was so far into that clique, that it would've been hard to get out. I hate that I wasn't brave enough to realize where I went wrong. So, friends?

 **FRIENDS.**

 **Dez's P.O.V.**

I think it's time to face facts. I'm not a good actor, and I'm failing at my dream. I don't even know what my dream is anymore because I've been so brainwashed by Hollywood. I'm better at directing rather than acting, but there's already too many directors in Hollywood, and not all of them are even that good! I know I have potential, but I'm not ready for the big time. I just wish I hand't dropped out of school, because now I have nothing! No one wants to hire a failed Hollywood dreamer/high school dropout, and I'm broke. I can't even afford my crappy apartment with bars over the doors and windows anymore! I've truly hit rock bottom, and so I've turned to drinking. I'm not an alcoholic, but I can't go a day without at least 5 bottles of whisky or vodka. No! I'm not an alcoholic, I'm NOT! I've somehow managed to steal all I need without getting caught, but I think it's time to move on. I want to do better than this and I know I can, so I'm headed home. Unfortunately, I don't have enough money to travel there, so I'm hitch-hiking. Lord, don't let me get killed. If anyone even picks up a homeless alcoholic. I'M NOT AN ALCOHOLIC!

 **Trish's P.O.V.**

Oh my god! I don't know how much more of this I can take! I'm so tired and I don't like how my body looks, but more importantly I don't like how my body feels. I live off of cheap food and since I haven't had a decent meal in awhile, I'm always hungry. To kill my hunger, I do more drugs but I feel terrible when I run out and I don't have enough to buy more. Plus every time I sell my body to get more money, I feel disgusting afterwards. I don't like how I'm living, and I vowed I'd never become a street girl. I can't believe this is how I turned out, I'm so ashamed. I miss my friends, and I hate we turned out like this. If we had never separated, I probably wouldn't be like this and everything would be okay. I want to quit, but my body is addicted to the feelings I get from the drugs, and the withdrawals so unbearable that I'm constantly doing something. Plus, I think Macky is overdoing it on the heavy-duty stuff because lately he's become more abusive. The more he hits me, the more scars I get, and the less money I make. The less money I make, the more he hits me and calls me mean things, and the cycle starts all over again. Plus, he started demanding that I call him "Mack Daddy", and it's just so gross! It makes me miss my parents, but specifically my father who said he'd always protect me. After thinking about it, I don't blame my parents for kicking me out, but I wish they'd take me back in. I wish I could go back home, but would I still be accepted with the reputation I have? I have no choice to continue to endure the life I'm living, but one of these days, I'm going to change my life.


End file.
